


Sugar Sweet

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, M/M, undercover coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “God, don't do that,” Dick groaned, leaning away from him, “you sound like you sold your soul.”“I'm working for minimum wage,” Jason said dryly, dropping the smile.





	Sugar Sweet

Dick was half way through inhaling his cup of coffee when the he heard the doors to the cafe open followed by someone saying “God, sorry I’m late,” and that was when Dick really did inhale his coffee and started choking on it because he knew that voice. He whipped his head around once his coughing had died down and there was Jason, throwing on an apron that was tossed to him. “You work here?” Was the first thing out of Dick’s mouth, loud enough that it attracted more than just Jason’s attention.

Jason gave him a smile that probably looked pleasant to everyone else, but Dick knew hid just barely contained annoyance. “Yes sir, is there something I can help you with?”

Dick could think of maybe three reasons why Jason would be working at a cafe, he was either sick of the vigilante life, he desperately needed money, or he was undercover. One of those reasons was clearly more plausible than the other two, so Dick decided it was safest to just play along. “Uh, yeah could I get another coffee, a muffin, and maybe your number?”

“I'll get you that coffee and muffin,” Jason answered, moving behind the counter to ring Dick up.

“No luck on the number?” Dick heaved a fake sigh, “shame.”

“Sorry sir, I'm afraid that's not on the menu,” Jason replied, pleasant smile still in place. “That will be 4.86, and will you be paying with cash or card today?”

Dick handed him some cash, taking the food he'd ordered. “It's a good thing the stuff on the menu is just as good as your number. I'll see you around.” Dick aimed a pointed look at him telling him that he definitely would be seeing him as soon as Jason wasn’t undercover.

“If you come here often I'm sure you will be,” Jason waved at him. “Have a nice day,” he added just as Kori strolled in.

She didn't even spare Dick a glance as she strode up to the counter. “You're new,” she observed, looking Jason up and down, confirming that they were doing something undercover. He didn't see Roy anywhere, but Dick was sure he was involved too if Jason and Kori were both here.

“Yes ma’am, it's my first shift. What can I get for you?” Jason shot Dick a look that clearly read ‘go away’ as Kori gave her order.

He shot a look back saying that he'd be back to ask about this, but complied to Jason's silent order, turning around the leave with a wave. He wasn't going to ruin a mission for them just because he was curious. He supposed he was coming back to the shop during its closing hours.

* * *

Dick stood outside the cafe in the alleyway next to it, waiting for Jason to notice him as he left the shop. Which didn't take long since he could see Jason rolling his eyes even as he kept walking.

Dick simply followed along, falling into step next to him. “Whatcha working on?” He asked casually.

“It's not a four man job, Grayson,” Jason responded.

“Who said anything about me trying to help? Maybe I'm just curious.”

Jason scoffed and gave him a disbelieving look.

“Okay fine. But at least unlike Kori, who apparently just became a regular, I've been going there for a few years now. Like it or not Jaybird, you're still going to be seeing a lot of me.”

“Kori started going regularly a few weeks ago, but usually later than today, which is why you haven't bumped into her yet. It'd maybe be valuable that you've been going for years if it weren't for the fact that you've been going as a cop. You'd honestly be more of a hindrance than help if you tried to get involved.”

Dick frowned. He liked being involved and helping. He didn't think he'd be able to just ignore the fact that the three of them were working on something while he watched them do it. “That doesn't mean you can't tell me about it.”

“If you're not getting involved why do you need to know?” Jason asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Because I'm curious. And you know I'll figure it out eventually anyway.”

Jason sighed. “We’re trying to get information from a group of criminals that meet frequently at that cafe to discuss business. Roy is trying to actually infiltrate the group by posing as a criminal, Kori is a regular who is trying to pick up whatever info she can, and if she's caught staring it's because she's interested in one of them, and I'm monitoring their activity by working there because neither of them could have managed to work in a place that makes food,” he explained. “Roy’s still working on getting into the inner circle right now, so for now the shop is the only way we can monitor them.”

Dick nodded along to the information, giving a thoughtful hum. “So does this mean I’ll finally get to try your cooking?”

“Guess so since it'd look weird if you suddenly stopped showing up.”

“It definitely would. The owner calls me the employee charmer, so be ready for more of that,” Dick laughed.

“You been dating your way through my coworker's?” Jason asked.

“Only flirting,” Dick shrugged at him. They all gave him extra whip cream on his drinks for being sweet.

“Sounds like you,” Jason rolled his eyes again. “Don't expect any free shit for it from me.” Clearly he had also heard about employees doing this.

“Even if I told you you look adorable in that apron.” Dick had been too preoccupied with the fact that Jason was working there at all to mention it before but remembering it, it did make Jason look much more approachable. Bright yellow and everything, instead of Jason’s usual muted colors only rule. Which he seemed to be breaking for this mission, Dick noted, glancing at Jason’s blue jeans and light green sweater.

Jason scowled at him, shoving Dick lightly. “Oh fuck off, man. I have to wear it.”

“I know. It looks great on you,” Dick laughed, “that customer service you aimed at me though, that was creepy.”

“Oh you mean this?” Jason gave him a wide friendly smile. “Can I help you with something today?” He asked, tone changing completely.

“God, don't do that,” Dick groaned, leaning away from him, “you sound like you sold your soul.”

“I'm working for minimum wage,” Jason said dryly, dropping the smile.

“A shame that your job involves people,” Dick snorted, “last I checked, you weren't too fond of them.”

“Jason Todd isn't. James Anderson is great with people, slightly clumsy, and runs late a lot. In other words he doesn't seem like a nark.”

“Too bad, I would've liked to see how Jason Todd would do at customer service.”

“He'd get fired,” Jason replied with a shrug.

“But the lead up would be entertaining.”

“Too bad you're never going to see it. Are you planning to follow me all the way home?”

Dick shrugged, “thinking about it. It's not everyday I get to pay you a visit.”

“You're just hoping for free food,” Jason summarized.

“And to see Kori and Roy.” He did also miss them, added with the prospect of trying Jason's cooking, it was hard not to want to follow.

“Roy’s probably heading out soon to do his part, we might catch him leaving.”

“Damn. You know I miss all of you right?”

Jason gave him an odd look, one that seemed to imply he did not know that, but covered it quickly. “What's not to miss? We're great,” he answered.

“Exactly,” Dick agreed with a grin, “Maybe you guys should make yourselves easier to visit.”

“We are. Steph and Cass come by all the time when they don't feel like hanging out with all of you Bats,” Jason told him, stopping in front of an apartment building that they were probably using as their current safe house.

Dick frowned, “That’s ‘cause you actually let them find you and don’t let them tell us where you are.”

“Well yeah. I don't need Bruce randomly showing up,” he said like it was obvious.

And Roy chose that moment to walk out, raising his eyebrows as he looked between them. “Hey Jaybird. Hey Dick. You guys having some kind of party without me?”

“I was just telling Jay here how much I missed all of you. I’m also an actual regular at the place you guys are undercover at.”

“Well, I wish I could stick around, but I’ve gotta go do my own undercover work. You’re welcome to come on in though if Jason’s good with it. Which I’m guessing he is since he lead you here.”

“I’ll still be missing you then, Roy,” Dick grinned.

“If things go right, you'll be seeing me around Jason’s cafe soon,” Roy answered as he got onto one of the bikes parked on the street.

“Wear a helmet, dumbass,” Jason called over to him.

Roy rolled his eyes, but put one on. “Yes, mom,” he muttered just loud enough for them to hear before turning on the engine and speeding off.

“Don’t worry,” Dick teased, “You’re a good mom.”

Jason glared at him. “Don't make me regret letting you follow me here,” he said as he lead the way inside.

Kori looked up from her spot on the couch and smiled widely at them. “Jason, you are home! And you've brought Dick with you!”

“Hey Kori,” Dick walked over to give her a hug before flopping down on the couch next to her, “Jay tells me I’m going to be seeing all of you more often for the next little while.”

“It would seem so. Will you be coming here as well?” She asked as Jason moved to the kitchen.

“Only for as long as you guys will let me. And for as long as Jason’s cooking draws me in, which means you guys might have to kick me out eventually.”

“Well I'm tired, so I'm just making spaghetti, nothing to get too excited over,” Jason called from the kitchen.

“Better than takeout,” for the sixth night in a row, but Jason didn’t need to know that. Not when he had full access to a cellphone with Alfred’s number.

Jason poked his head out of the kitchen and gave him a look that seemed to say he knew anyway. “And how often are you eating takeout? You're already a regular for breakfast food to go.”

“Not that much,” Dick lied through his teeth.

“You are still a bad liar,” Kori informed him, while Jason muttered something about putting together a salad too and went back to the kitchen.

“Or maybe I just have friends that are too smart.” Dick settled in to spend the rest of the night there, because he really did miss them and it would be nice to catch up a bit.

Jason came out a little while later, balancing plates and glasses on a tray that shouldn't have been able to balance on one hand. Maybe that's how he'd gotten hired. He'd shown the employers that trick.

“If you get sauce on my couch, Dickiebird, you're buying a new one,” Jason informed him as he set the things down on the coffee table in front of them.

“I’m not  _ that _ much of a slob.”

“I'm just warning you.”

“He means it too. He made Roy buy the next one when Roy spilled ketchup on one. For some reason Roy thought he was joking,” Kori told Dick.

Dick had a fork full halfway to his mouth before pausing to look up at Jason, “Uh, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Jason just shrugged at him and tossed the tv remote to Kori. “It's your turn to pick a movie. We aren't watching porn again.”

“You are the one that said I could pick whatever I wished to watch,” she retorted, clearly a debate they'd already had.

“And we did watch it. All together. And that was weird. So let's pick a real movie this time.”

Dick couldn’t say it was surprising, but he still choked on his spaghetti at the thought of the three of them casually watching porn while eating. He swore quietly after getting a noodle unlodged from his windpipe.

“Two dollars,” Jason said like a reflex, barely sparing Dick a glance as he monitored Kori’s movie scrolling.

“What?”

Jason actually looked at him this time and then pointed to the other side of the room where two jars were set up, one labeled “swear jar” and the other labeled “fuck jar”. “You owe a dollar to each. Two dollars.”

“ _ What? _ ” Dick repeated, not any less confused but now for an entirely different reason. “You guys have swear jars?  _ You guys _ ? And why a specific one for fuck?”

Kori paused her scrolling. “Does it count if he said it to ask about the jars?” She asked Jason. “Or does he owe four dollars now?”

“It doesn't count if it doesn't count for me to explain them,” Jason answered. 

She seemed to consider it and then went back to scrolling. “I think he only owes two.” 

“The swear jar is for general repairs needed in the safe houses and buying takeout when we actually bother to do that. The fuck jar is for buying beds or sex things. You owe each a dollar because you said fuck in the safe house.”

“...Right, okay then.” Dick guessed it made sense and got up to put money in the two jars. There seemed to be several larger bills in them.

Kori had settled on a movie when he came back, a romantic comedy by the looks of it, which Jason made a face at but didn't otherwise complain.

“Do I want to know why there’s twenty dollar bills in those jars?” Dick asked as he returned to the couch and his plate of spaghetti.

Kori opened her mouth to answer but Jason cut her off with a firm, “no.” Dick nodded and just took his word for it.

* * *

The next morning when Dick walked into the cafe, he was greeted by a bright smile from Jason, who was clearly back to being James. “Hello, welcome, what can I get for you, sir?”

“A bagel. Still hoping for that number too.” Dick could see one of the other workers in the back roll their eyes, muttering something about “a new target,” and Dick supposed he couldn’t really blame them. Dick had flirted his way through most of the staff.

“I'm afraid the number still isn't on our menu,” Jason answered. “Anything with that bagel though?” 

“And a coffee.” Dick leaned his hip against the counter looking up at Jason with thinly veiled amusement. “Maybe if not your number then just some of your free time?”

Jason chuckled, punching in the order at the register. “Afraid I don't have much of that, even if it was on the menu. But for 4.86 you can still get the rest of your order.”

“I think I can take that deal,” Dick laughed, handing Jason the money. “It’s too bad, you’re cute. Then again this cafe’s never had a hard time finding cute employees.”

Jason blushed and dropped his change on the counter when handing it back to Dick, ducking his head like he was embarrassed. “Sorry about that, sir,” he said, quickly gathering the coins and handing them over.

Jason sure was a good actor, it was still weird to Dick because he knew that while Jason might’ve blushed at the compliment, he also would’ve punched Dick. Dick was still expecting that punch to come later. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to milk teasing Jason while he could. “Stop, you’re breaking my heart like this.”

“That's certainly not my intention,” Jason answered, turning to pour Dick’s coffee.

“Can I at least get a name if nothing else?”

“They haven't given me a name tag yet. I think I get one if I make it through a week working here. But I'm James.” He looked over his shoulder to give Dick a dazzling smile.

“Well James, you have one smile to die for. I’m Dick, I come here pretty often so I’m hoping we can still have some time to get to know each other.”

Jason turned back around with Dick’s things and handed them to him. “Maybe,” he answered noncommittally, giving Dick another one of those pleasant smiles that looked nice on him but also looked so  _ weird  _ because he knew Jason didn’t smile like that.

Dick took his food with a dazzling smile of his own, “Thanks, I’ll see you tomorrow, James. Unless I've scared you off.”

“I work here, so that'd be rather hard to do, sir.”

“That doesn't mean you won't opt to move to work in the back.”

“You would not be the customer to drive me back there,” Jason said, just a touch of strain finally entering his voice. 

Dick raised an eyebrow at that, “Really? Well I'm glad to hear that.” He’d have to ask about it later. Especially considering Jason had only been doing this for a day.

Jason put the smile back on full force and Dick inwardly shivered. “Yep. Have a nice day, sir!”

Dick raised his cup in place of a wave goodbye, “Thanks, good luck with work today.”

* * *

Jason did punch him. Almost as soon as Dick fell in line next to him. Thankfully in the arm instead of the face.“Fucking asshole,” he muttered.

Dick could only laugh as he rubbed his arm. “I'm just telling you you're cute.” He dodged the next punch which was aimed at his head.

“You're just being an asshole is what you're doing,” Jason corrected him.

“How? I'm just harmlessly flirting with the new employee at the cafe,” Dick grinned.

Jason gave him an unimpressed glare which only made Dick laugh more.

“Instead of trying to kill me for teasing, how about you tell me all about your shitty customers.” Dick could only imagine how well Jason had been handling not lashing out at annoying customers.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Well you, for starters.”

“I meant other than me. You know I’m doing it on purpose,” he said like that made made Jason’s job any easier, “What about that dead look you had when you said I wouldn’t be the one to drive you to kitchen duty?”

“The man who spilled his hot coffee on me, and then yelled at me for it, and tried to demand a free drink is who I was thinking of at the moment,” he said, holding up his bandaged hand, which Dick had missed because he'd been paying attention to the one Jason had punched him with.

Dick winced inwardly at just imagining how that went down. “I have to say I’m kinda impressed at how good your act is. It’s creepy, but impressive.”

“I could have gone to Hollywood, but instead I wore a cape,” Jason agreed.

“Yes it's a true shame the world missed out on the acting talents of Jason Todd,” Dick drawled sarcastically.

“What, you can't imagine me being a teen heartthrob?”

“I can imagine it. I just don’t think you’d enjoy it,” Dick snorted.

“You're right, it'd be a nightmare. But the point is that I could, not that I would.”

“Uh huh,” Dick chuckled. “So Jay,” He placed an arm around Jason’s shoulders, “How’s Roy doing with the infiltrating?” Not the most subtle he could be, but he was hoping Jason wouldn’t mind. They were all trained to be curious know-it-alls after all.

Jason shrugged Dick off. “Not your mission, Dickie.”

“Just asking, not interfering.”

“Asking so you can interfere if you see fit,” Jason replied.

“Only if you guys plan to kill someone,” Dick admitted, “But otherwise, it’s your mission, I just like knowing.”

“This is an information mission. Casualties wouldn't be super helpful.”

“Then I just like knowing,” Dick repeated. Really he blamed Tim and Bruce for always emphasizing the importance of knowledge.

“Too bad then that I was asleep when Roy got in, and he was asleep when I left. No idea how it went. No one's killed him yet, so there's that.”

“Alright,” Dick sighed, “I’ll stop bugging you about it for now. Don’t expect me to stop bugging you entirely, though. It’s too fun.”

“And they say I'm the bad one of the bats,” Jason muttered.

“I’m only teasing. You’d kill me any other time,” Dick laughed, and because he could since they were now doing this weird flirting thing, he leaned over to peck Jason on the cheek before running away to avoid the punch he’d probably get for it. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jay,” he called over his shoulder.

“You-what the- what?” He could hear behind him, and when he chanced a glance over his shoulder Jason was blushing and holding a hand to his cheek, watching Dick with furrowed brows. Better than chasing him down.

* * *

The next day Dick strolled in with only a hint more smugness than he usually had. “Hey James, how was your day yesterday?”

“Yet to be determined,” Jason answered, keeping the same chipper tone he always seemed to have when playing James.

“Really? Did something happen?” Yeah Jason was probably going to kill him one day for all his teasing, but it was worth it.

“Oh, nothing really,” Jason waved him off. “So, what can I get for you today, sir?”

“How about you pick my breakfast today? Surprise me. And you really should just call me Dick.”

Jason tilted his head, and his smile had the slightest edge to it now, only visible to someone that knew him. “Of course, sir.” Jason spun around to look at the menu, as if he didn’t already have it memorized, and nodded to himself, ringing Dick up for the most expensive items on the menu and then smiling brightly at him. “Will that be cash or card today?”

Dick had expected Jason to just give him something he wouldn't like, like something healthy, not for Jason to hurt his wallet. He should have known Jason would go for more lasting consequences.  “Looks like it'll be card today.”

“Alrighty then, please insert your card and press the green button for okay,” he said, giving Dick a sunny smile.

“Gee James,” Dick said as he paid for his food, “If that smile weren't so distracting I might suspect you were showing another side of yourself.”

“Another side, sir?” Jason asked, raising curious eyebrows. “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean.”

Dick just waved it off because he knew Jason knew exactly what he was talking about. “It's nothing, you just keep being your cute self, but really, call me Dick.” It was getting weird hearing Jason call him sir.

“Of course,  _ sir,”  _ Jason responded as one of the other workers brought out Dick’s order, raising an eyebrow at him because she knew he usually just got a bagel and coffee.

“I thought I'd change things up a bit today,” Dick shrugged, smiling at her in thanks. “You've got a real keeper with James here.”

“Oh yeah, we all love James,” she agreed, and Jason ducked his head with a small smile. “So you better be nice to him, Dick. We want him to stay.”

Dick put a hand to his chest like he'd just been accused of the worst crime. “When am I ever not nice to any of you beautiful people?”

“You seem especially interested in James, so I gotta make sure I put the warning out there.” She grinned and ruffled Jason’s hair -and he barely batted an eye, laughing along with her like he hadn’t threatened to stab Dick once when he’d done it- and walked off to continue working in the kitchen.

“I guess she has a good reason to worry. I am a little different with you.”

“Oh?” Jason leaned against the counter. “How so?”

“For some reason, I just can't seem to be able leave you alone even after all your turning me down.” Granted a large part of that was because Dick knew he wouldn't have free access to tease and flirt with Jason any other time without leaving with a potential injury.

“Careful sir, that’s harassment,” Jason told him, but had a teasing smile on his face.

“Would you prefer I stop?” While Dick still had a bit of a teasing tone, it was a real question and offer to stop.

Jason considered him for a moment, and then shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me.”

“I'm glad, even if I don't get your number by the time you get tired of me bugging you.”

“And you still won’t be getting it today, I’m afraid.”

“Well damn,” Dick heaved a fake sigh, “and as much as it sucks to leave you, I have to get to work too and should probably let you do yours.”

“Go keep our streets safe then, officer,” Jason grinned at him.

“You can always count on me to do that,” Dick gave him a quick two finger salute, laughing as he left.

* * *

Jason didn’t mention the kiss when Dick met up with him after work again, and they kind of fell into a habit, or Dick showing up in the morning to flirt and get breakfast, and then meeting up with Jason after when he didn’t have work to do. Most of the time he’d just walk most of the way with Jason and then go home because he had patrol, but sometimes he came up and Jason made food for him and Kori, and Roy when he was there.

This had been going on for several days, and Jason had started seeing Roy in the cafe too with a group of men, when Roy seemed to decide he was done keeping quiet.

Dick was far closer to Jason’s personal space than strictly necessary, while Jason was holding him back with one hand pressed against his chest and the other holding the remote he was reaching for out of Dick’s reach. Because Dick thought he was spending enough time over there that he should get a say in the movie choices, but Jason apparently disagreed.

And then Roy calmly stood up, walked over to the two swear jars, dropped a dollar in each and looked at Jason and Dick. “So are you two gonna fuck or what? Cause no judgement here, Jaybird, Kori and I have both been there, but the flirting with no follow through is getting old.”  

The both froze and Dick stiffly turned his head to Roy. “I-uh-I mean- what?”

Jason pulled out his wallet and launched it right at Roy. “Fuck you, man.”

Roy caught it before it could hit him in the face and deposited a dollar into each jar for Jason.

Kori looked between them, eyebrows raised. “You two are not having sex? I thought you were simply trying to be subtle because you felt awkward about it around us.”

“No!” Dick shook his head, “Well I mean we could be but...” Dick wasn’t even sure where he was going with that.

Jason seemed to choke on air, and Roy swooped in to keep talking, apparently taking it upon himself to get Jason laid. “Could be huh?”

“Well it’s not like I haven’t been interested,” Dick muttered, looking down at his lap rather than at anyone that had the potential to see his embarrassment in the room, “I was kinda leaving it up to Jay to decide.”

“I thought you were fucking around! You’ve been making fun of me at work since I started, and most of that is flirting!” Jason exclaimed as Roy dropped more of Jason’s money into the jars.

“I mean, yeah! It wasn’t like it was fake flirting, you just don’t let me tease you like that normally.”

“What the hell,” another dollar, “am I supposed to think when you’re doing it to make fun of me, and the one time you do kiss me you run off immediately after and joke about it the next day?”

Roy’s jaw dropped. “Dude, that’s not cool.”

“I was avoiding getting punched! You already aimed two at me that day! And your reaction was too cute not to tease!” In retrospect he probably should’ve clarified what he meant with that kiss, and the rest of it, but he hadn’t really been sure how Jason felt about it other than embarrassed.

“For being an asshole! I punched you for being an asshole.” Two more dollars. Jason might be out of small bills by the end of this. “I wouldn’t have punched you if you’d maybe explained to me.” 

“Should I just start with ‘let's fuck’ next time?!” He was shouting, not really because he was angry but because Jason was shouting and apparently he wasn't loud enough to drown out the ‘ahem’ he got from the other side of the room.

“Maybe, or maybe try not acting like the whole thing is a joke if you want me to know that you’re being serious,” Jason countered.

And Dick didn't really have a defense against that. “Okay fine, you have a point. For the record, I was being serious the whole time, even before your mission started and I barely saw you. I wasn’t lying about missing you.”

Jason looked a little flustered now and glanced between Roy and Kori. “Can you guys go somewhere? I’m trying to have a conversation here.”

“Dick owes two dollars,” Roy said helpfully.

“I want to see what happens,” Kori added.

Dick just threw his wallet at Roy. “Have a date courtesy of Bruce.”

“Spend as much as you can if it’s on him,” Jason said while Roy laughed.

He and Kori did eventually leave, Roy calling out a ‘be safe’ and Kori trying to tell Jason and Dick about what ways the other liked to be touched best based on her experiences with both of them. Thankfully she let Roy pull her out of the apartment before that could go on too long.

“So,” Dick started once they were out the door, “We were having a conversation?”

“...I guess if you really wanted it you could have my phone number,” Jason said, not looking at Dick directly.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Dick smiled, scooting closer to Jason, “But-uh- I was maybe hoping for a little more than that?”

“Oh yeah? Such as?”

Dick scooted the rest of the way until their thighs pressed against each others. “Like maybe...” Dick leaned forward and very lightly pressed his lips to Jason’s, “A little more of that?”

“Oh thank god, I thought you wanted to try and actually talk about feelings,” Jason muttered before cupping Dick’s face and kissing him.

“And put you through that torture?” Dick muttered into the kiss.

“Like you wouldn't.”

“Not when we could be doing other things.” Dick pushed Jason down onto his back and crawled onto his lap. He sure hoped Roy and Kori had a long date in mind.

* * *

“Didn't sleep well last night, sir? You've got some circles under your eyes,” Jason greeted him, eyes sparkling with amusement even as he plastered on the same smile he always gave Dick as James.

Dick had woken up by himself that morning to a note from Jason saying that he'd tried to wake Dick up for a real breakfast, but couldn't get him to budge so he'd see him at the cafe because Jason had to go to work.

“Actually I slept very well, I just didn’t do too much of it. Can’t say I minded being kept up too much though.”

“Sounds like a fun night. So, what can I get for you today?”

“If I ask you to surprise me, will it cost me another arm and leg?” Roy and Kori had really gone all out with the credit card Bruce gave him for ‘emergencies,’ typically meaning vigilante emergencies, but Dick liked to think last night could potentially count as one too… Okay so it couldn’t and he was betting on Bruce never actually looking at his bank history.

“Was my last choice too expensive?” Jason adopted a worried look. “I'm sorry about that, I was trying to pick our best options. You could have said something.”

Jason apparently never failed to impress with his acting because Dick almost would’ve believed him if he didn’t know any better. “It was fine, last night was just pricier than I expected it to be.” Especially after Roy and Kori’s date added on with how sex with Jason had played out. Dick now knew why there were full twenty dollar bills in the swear jars.

“Maybe you should stick to your usual then,” Jason suggested.

“I guess that’s a safe order. How was your night, James, do anything fun?”

“Yeah, I had a good night,” Jason agreed brightly. “That'll be 4.86, cash or card today, sir?”

“Card,” Dick was fresh out of cash and he knew Jason was too. “So James, was your night good enough that you might have some time to spare for maybe a date after your shift?”

“Oh, sorry sir. I've got some big plans tonight,” he said, glancing at the door where Roy and some other men were walking in. “Hello welcome!” He called and then turned back to Dick. “Maybe tomorrow night though. I think it'll be my last day.”

“Really?” Dick briefly glanced at the men with Roy, “Well I have to say, it’ll be sad to lose you but if you’re willing to spend some extra time with me then I guess I don’t have too much to complain about.”

“Then it’s a date.” Jason gave him another smile, but this one looked more like Jason than James.


End file.
